What Would Have Happened?
by loveNEVERdies34
Summary: What would have happened if Rose & Dimitri were the same age? When Rose meets the two new exchange students, Ivan & Dimitri, tempers fly. Dimitri threatens to destroy her score, Rose isn't too happy. Will it still have the same outcome?
1. Chapter 1

**What would have happened if Dimitri came to the academy when he was 17 & Rose was 17? Will Dimitri's friend Ivan cause any problems? I guess we'll see! NO HATERS! Love you Darlings! ~Alex**

RPOV

Lissa stared at me with those huge eyes of hers, I finally was annoyed enough to say something. "Why in hell are you looking at me like that?"

"There's a new exchange student! He's from Russia, but he's the only one to even come close to you're score..." She repositioned her eyes down, looking at the gray luch tables.

"And?" I said, the annoyance, that was building, was very clear in my voice.

"I thought... Nevermind." Lissa said, aborting whatever it was that she was going to say.

After lunch, though I had told Lissa that I had no interest in the two new exchange students, I actually was interested to see who this suppossed legand was. I walked throught the halls, looking for a lost classmate. The only person who I did find was one of the two Russian's, unfortunatley this was not the legand. _Goddamn Rose, You don't even know his name!_

"Hello" I told Ivan, putting a smile on my face "I'm Rose Hathaway".

His eyes went wide with shocck, then reposioned themselves back inside his head. "Oh! Yoou have to meet my friend, Dimitri!".

_This must be The Legand! _Ivan grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the other side of the hall, then making a right. I could already see him. He was tall, about 6'7, his hair swung to his shoulders, _He's hott!_ i thought to myself then I realized that someone's hand was wrapped around his wrist. To be exact, it was Lissa's hand wrapped around his wrist. She looked like she was trying to drag his to wherever she thought I would be.

"Lissa!" I screamed at her.

Instead of speaking outloud, she spoke within the bond. _He's hott! Come on, you know he is!._

I replied to her unspoken awnser "That dosent matter! You're embarrasing me!" Jerking my wrist from Ivan hold, I went accross the hall and did the same to Lissa's hand.

I looked up at the tall man that now stood before me, "Hello, My name is Rose Hathaway".

He looked down at me, a smile formed on his lips "I'm Dimitri Belikov".

**I'm sorry guys but that seemed like a perfect time to stop! ha update is soon to come, i promise! ~Alex**


	2. Chapter 2

DPOV

Her dark almond complection was brilliant, paired with a pair of choclate eyes. Her light brown hair was curved, it reached nearly halfway down her back.

This didn't look like much of a threat to me of all people.

"Okay, Dimitri, If you threaten my all time high score; you're so dead" Her words stung deep, they perced me.

"We'll see" I told her, cocky.

I could tell that somthing had snapped inside her "You're are nothind compared to me, I will beat the shit out of you if you think I'm kidding".

I was taken back by the sudden cange in her voice from annoyence to anger. "Don't worry, I beileve you" I could tell that this was not the person to fuck with.

"Good" was all she said before turning around and walking around the corner, her friend still lingered.

"I'm sorry about Rose, she... well I'm not going to tell you why, but Rose is protective of her... life. If someone threatens to take somthing from her, she won't take it well".

This Girl seemed apoligetic so I wassn't going to hold a grudge aginst her, "What in the hell be that bad in her life that she has to treat people like that?".

She looked like she had already said too much, "You'll just have to ask her".

[Later that night, About 8:45]

I knocked on her door, I heard a groan from inside the dorm then the handle turn to open the door. She wore small pink shorts and a tank-top that didn't cover anything.

She looked startled, but recovered quickly "What?".

"So you're friend-" she interupted me.

"Lissa"

So her name was Lissa? That name sounded very fimiliar "Okay, Lissa, said that you're... guarded... about you're things. Why?"

"It's none of you're goddamn business!" Was she always this defensive?

"Comeon, you're life can't possily be more screwed up than mine is" I thought of my father, but even the thought of him infuriated me.

"Ugh, whatever" she opened her door wider, inviting me inside.

Her room was dull, nothing much on the walls but photo's of Rose and Lissa. Her bed had a single blanket and pillow, and that's it.

She started right away "Okay, so my dad left my mom when he found out she was pregnant, I spent most of my life not knowing who my mother was because she was always working. While she was gone I would stay with Lissa's family. Until, one day we were in the car... their was a crash. Lissa saved me, not her mom and dad. So when my mom realized that she couldn't leave me in the house for weeks at a time by myself, she left me at the academy. She was just... gone. Not that I cared, she was a terrible mother"

Wow, her life _was_ screwed up. All I could mutter was "Oh, my God".

She continued "That's why I'm defensive, Lissa's the only family I've got. If you fuck with her or my score, I fuck you up. If that's all you wanted, can you get the fuck out of my room now?"

**Whatcha guys think? ~Alexx**


	3. Chapter 3

DPOV

I felt emense guilt over what I had said to Rose. I was in love with this girl, this beautiful girl. She defends herself, she's hardcore.

"Wanna get drunk?" Ivan asked me.

"Hell yeah, I wanna get so wasted I can't remember what happened today"

With that we did shot of Russian Voka, not jut a few. We did shot after shot.

But by that point I could barley talk.

I don't know how but I found myself into the girls dorm room, at Rosemarie Hathaway's room.

I knocked, the knob jiggle a little then opened.

"What do you want, Dimitri?"

"I'm in love with you"

Then, she brought her lips to mine.


End file.
